comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Storm (Earth-7045)
This articles refers to the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. For the original and first synthezoid, see Jim Hammond. For the clone created by Uatu the Watcher in 2099, see Jonathan Storm (Clone). Jonathan "Johnny" Storm, the youngest member of the Fantastic Four, who gained superpowers from cosmic radiation as well as the other three members during an unauthorized space flight, doctor Reed Richards, his sister Sue Storm and pilot Ben Grimm. History to be added Powers & Abilities *Heightened durability towards heat Powers *'Power Cosmic Radiation Enhancements': **'Pyrogenesis': The Human Torch possessed the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Among other mutagenic changes, the cosmic ray bombardment triggered a specific genetic code rearrangement that caused the Human Torch's ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule (Reed Richards has dubbed this molecule adenine ribo-heptaphosphine, AR-HP). This complex molecule not only provides ordinary bodily energy but contains large stores of latent chemical-bonding energies. Another favorable mutagenic change is his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. When sufficient quantities of energy are consumed, the Torch unavoidably reverts to his solid state. ***''Plasma Form'' ***''Pyrokinesis'' ***''Nova Flame: The Torch refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "nova flame." The exact temperatures that his "nova flame" can attain are not known. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, the Torch can stay aflame for about 16.8 hours. In his younger days, he could only maintain his flame for much briefer periods, and sometimes exhausted it while in combat. He cannot maintain his "nova flame" for as long a time as he can maintain his ordinary flame. The Torch can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional "nova-burst," which can reach about 1,000,000 F, and which is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation, with an area of total devastation of about 900 feet in diameter and the power of a supernova (The Torch has claimed that he can destroy a small moon with his nova flame). This violent discharge uses his entire reserve of energy (except for the necessary to keep him alive) at once, entirely exhausting his flame power. He generally requires at least 12 hours to recover entirely from such a feat. ***Flight'' **'Thermokinesis': The Human Torch has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 80 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. **'Immunity to Fire & Heat' Abilities *'Expert Mechanic' *'Professional Race Car Driver' Weaknesses *'Energy Depletion': At an average rate of expenditure of energy, the Torch can maintain his plasma state for about 16.8 hours before he is forced to revert to his solid state. *'Physical Condition': The Human Torch's physical condition (health, injury or exhaustion) also limits his flame's duration. *'Fire Extinguishing': The Human Torch's flame is supported by the presence of oxygen, and thus is extinguished in low air pressure or a vacuum. The Torch's flame can be extinguished by smothering materials, such as water, sand, fire-fighting foam, and heat-resistant blankets, unless his flame is at such an intensity that it immediately vaporizes such materials on contact. If hit with small amounts of water, up to about five gallons, the Torch can turn it to steam with relatively little effort. More water than that could extinguish his flame at its normal level, and he would have to wait until he could evaporate the residual moisture before re-ignition. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Fantastic Four Uniform': The Human Torch's costume, and the rest of his wardrobe, is constructed of unstable molecules, which are attuned to his powers, allowing it to become burst into flame when he does. The Human Torch's costume has a complete data processing and telemetry system woven into its fabric on a molecular level, making it a wearable computer. The costume forms a network with the rest of the Fantastic Four, providing a constant, real time uplink of everyone’s physical condition as well as their location and current situation. The costume is capable of displaying data and has touch-pad controls on the gauntlets. Its sensors can track all of the team’s uniforms and provide a picture of their immediate vicinity. The costume has an intricate scanner system which can detect things around the wearer, from how many people are in the next room to what dimension or planet they are on. *'Universal Translator' Trivia *The powers of all of the Fantastic Four are based on one of the four classic elements, with Johnny's element being fire. *Since Johnny burns off any dirt or germs in his body when he flames on, he hasn't had the actual need to brush his teeth or take a shower since he gained his powers. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Fantastic Four members (Earth-7045) Category:Students Category:Mechanics Category:Driving Category:Adventurers Category:Power Cosmic Category:Mutates Category:Alternate Form Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Fire Blasts Category:Flight Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Storm Family (Earth-7045) Category:Power Cosmic-Enhanced Radiation victims (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Memory Loss Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Versions of Human Torch Category:Versions of Pyro